SmytheBerry: A Thousand Years (sequel to the Perfect You)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: A sweet one shot sequel to the Perfect You.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In honor of Grant Gustin's birthday January 14th, I thought I'd write another one shot using "Thousand Years". Enjoy and Happy birthday Grant! Also congratulations to the Flash renewal for second season! This is a short sequel to The Perfect You.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel was busy trying to decorate the venue for her 10th Anniversary party with her husband, Sebastian Smythe. What a wild ride they have had. They had met her senior year of high school after bumping into each other at the Lima Bean and the rest was history.

Kurt: Rachel, the guests will be here any minute.

Rachel: I am ready and have my song ready to sing.

Blaine: I can't believe you have been married for ten years, Rach.

Rachel was putting the last minute touches on decorations when suddenly Melody and Austin, their nine year old twins came running in with their tow. Austin was Sebastian's mini me, while Melody was hers.

Melody: C'mon Dad its time to party.

Austin: Mom do I have to be here?

Sebastian: Both stop whining. Yes you need to be here. The video games and shopping sprees can wait. Now go socialize while I kiss your momma.

Rachel: Hi honey, happy anniversary! I need you to sit because I have a special song for you.

Sebastian: Where is my kiss?

Rachel: Soon...

Sebastian: *sigh* fine.

Soon everyone, including Warblers and New Directions, had arrived to celebrate. They danced and greeted everyone. Sebastian had his eye on Hunter's son who was flirting with Melody.

Sebastian: Rachel, do you see that?! You know what that is? That's boys. Too soon and not ready for boys!

Rachel: She's not going to be daddy's girl forever.

Sebastian: Oh yes she is! Just as Austin is a mommy's boy.

Rachel: Oh no girl will ever be good enough. Haha. We have two great children, Seb. I love you.

Rachel: Excuse me everyone! Thank you so much for being here to celebrate our ten year anniversary together plus we have our twin mini Rachel and Sebastian Smythe. This is for M husband. I love you Seb.

A Thousand Years lyrics

(Rachel)

(Verse 1)  
>Heart beats fast<br>Colors and promises  
>How to be brave<br>How can I love when I'm afraid  
>To fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt<br>Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Chorus)  
>I have died every day<br>waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

(Sebastian)

(Verse 2)  
>Time stands still<br>beauty in all she is  
>I will be brave<br>I will not let anything  
>Take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath,<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(both)

(Chorus)  
>I have died every day<br>Waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

(Rachel)

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<p>

(Sebastian)  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

(Rachel)

(Chorus)  
>I have died every day<br>Waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid,<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

(Sebastian)

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<p>

(Both)  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more

Sebastian: I love you Wifey.

Rachel: I love you more Hubby.

Sebastian: How about you and I sneak out of here to some fun.

Melody and Austin: Ewwwww gross.

Sebastian: Tonight you two are staying with your uncles Blaine and Kurt. Rachel, tonight you are mine.

Rachel: Klaine you are in charge, *grabs Sebastian's hand* lets go me. Smythe.

Sebastian: Lead the way Mrs. Smythe.

Rachel found a closet in the venue and lets just say they had their way with one another.

Both: Happy Anniversary!

Melody & Austin: Gross!

Blaine: Pay up everyone!

Sebastian: Here's to forever..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to write one more chapter to this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, characters or song lyrics.

Later after the party, Rachel was sitting in Melody's room and her daughter seemed to have a lot on her young mind.

Rachel: Sweetie, what's wrong you seem down.

Melody: I am okay, I just have a lot on my mind.

Rachel: You know you can talk to me or your father.

Melody: Well, I was talking to Mr. Hunter's son and I like him a lot. Although a friend of mine likes him too. I was thinking of scheming to get him to keep away from her. I know that is wrong. How did you know Dad was it for you?

Rachel: Well...

Rachel: Once I met a man; a thief, a cad  
>With a selfish plan that made me mad<p>

Melody (Spoken): You know about my friend.

Rachel: Love set their hearts aglow; so sweet, so strange  
>But first he had to show that he could change<p>

Rachel : When I was in a spot,  
>my back against the wall,<br>he gave it all he got  
>and dared to risk it all<br>Things were getting rough,  
>but he answered the call<br>He had to stay tough  
>and dare to risk it all<br>He was brave enough  
>to finally dare to risk it all<p>

Rachel: Putting yourself first led you astray

Rachel: So now it seems you're cursed to your dismay

Rachel : To make up for your deeds and prove you've grown  
>try putting other's needs before your own<p>

Rachel: You're in a spot,  
>your back against the wall<br>So give it all you got  
>and dare to risk it all<br>If things start getting rough,  
>just answer the call<br>You have to stay tough  
>and dare to risk it all<br>I know you're brave enough  
>to finally dare to risk it all<br>To save the ones you love  
>you have to rise above<br>The curse is sure to fall,  
>but only if you dare, dare to risk it all<p>

Melody: Did daddy risk it all for you?

Rachel: Yes he did...

Sebastian: And I would do it again too. Always. Because I love your mother, you and your brother. I could've become selfish like my father and schemed to get what I want. But, it would've cost me the love of M life.

Austin: When I grow up, I want to be like you dad.

Rachel: We are a family. And to me, we're the perfect family.

Sebastian: I love you Rachel Barbra Smythe.

Rachel: I love you most.

Rachel and Sebastian kiss.

Melody and Austin: Eww at least wait for us to leave the room.

Austin: We're scarred for life...

Sebastian: Close the door on the way out.

Rachel: Now where were we?

Sebastian: I'll remind you all night...

Austin: Again, ewwwww.

Sebastian and Rachel: Good night and get away from the door.

Austin: Awww Mom...


End file.
